Trent's Revenge
Trent's Revenge is the seventh episode of Power Rangers Thunder Star. Synopsis Trent must travel to an alternate dimension in order to get Draco's Powers back. Plot No recap is shown. Thomas creates an orb that could drain any power from anything. (Even the Rangers. He stops Alan from touching it.) Trent is seen playing fetch with the Dragon Thunderzord, (Trent calls him Draco) until he bumps into the orb and drains Draco's Powers, Harry was able to stop the procedure, but the only thing that happened is that he can't transform into Warrior Mode. Sailor Queen is once again eating a person's arm. Zedd talks about his plan on how to destroy the Rangers, Z-Baron insisted on doing the job, but was turned down and was already taken by Z-Magnet. Thomas tells Trent there's a way the Draco can get his warrior mode back, he has to travel into an alternate universe in order to do so, the others said good luck to him before he hopped on Draco and flied away (They said good luck to him because he's definitely gonna need it.) The alarm went off, saying there's a monster attacking, the remaining Rangers took off to fight it. Trent and Draco flies toward a portal that leads to the dimension. As they do, Trent finds out that Draco can communicate with him Telepathically, they chat for a while. When they entered the portal, a shock of thunder shows up in the darkness. Trent tries to hold on to Draco, but falls off. The others fought Z-Magnet and gets caught in his traps, but when the Sun's not out, it stops. Harry later finds out his powers works when it's sunny, and just like that, the Rangers hade the advantage. Trent wakes up in Draco's cockpit and thanks him for saving his life, they reach a volcano that Thomas would say can increase his Powers. The Rangers successfully defeated Z-Magnet and returns to the warehouse. When they reach their, Thomas and Alan were staring at the screen without even blanking. (They were looking at a static screen.) Harry tried to fix the cameras, but fails. Trent and Draco flied to the top of the volcano he he's ready to jump in, Trent tells him= about his missing parents and was wondering if he could help him, Draco decided to help and jumps in the volcano, he later shows up in his Warrior Mode. But, when they enter the portal back to home, the screen cuts to black. To Be Continued... Characters Main *Trent McGrath/Red Thunder Star Ranger *Harry McGrath/Green Thunder Star Ranger *Bryan McGrath/Blue Thunder Star Ranger *Rufus McGrath/Yellow Thunder Star Ranger *Kathy McGrath/Pink Thunder Star Ranger *Thomas McGrath *Alan *Lord Zedd *Sailor Queen Recurring *Z-Baron *Z-Patrol Thunderzords *Dragon Thunderzord of Fire (Draco) *Lion Thunderzord of Illusion *Pegasus Thunderzord of Gravity *Qilin Thunderzord of Time *Phoenix Thunderzord of Wind Megazords *Dragon Thunderzord Warrior Mode Monster of the Week *Z-Magnet Trivia *This is the first episode to not start with a recap. *This is also the first non-two part episode in the series to end with a cliffhanger. See Also Traitor! - Super Sentai counterpart in Dairanger Category:Power Rangers Thunder Star Category:RB-Man